


Someday at Christmas

by carolinecrane



Series: pancake series [7]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-22
Updated: 2008-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Define 'normal'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday at Christmas

Nick's never been the type to dwell, at least not for long. So he's trying not to do that now, but there's something about the time of year that's making it harder than usual. Or maybe it's all the changes to their team in the past year; first Sarah, then Warrick and now Grissom, and with each one it feels like losing a member of his family.

Which is a sign that he doesn't have much of a life, but he came to terms with that a long time ago. It goes along with the job; at least that's what they've all told themselves all these years, and it must be true, because Sara and Grissom had to leave the state just to get a life. Nick grins at the thought and runs a towel over his damp hair, then loops it around his waist and makes his way back to the bedroom. He's halfway down the hall when he hears it; the melodious strains of "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" coming from somewhere in the vicinity of the living room.

Nick laughs and ducks into the bedroom to get dressed, listening to Greg sing along to the Christmas carols he's playing while he pulls on a pair of jeans and a fresh work shirt. And it's easy to forget in Vegas that it's the middle of December, that Christmas is just around the corner and he hasn't even sent his mother a card. He makes a mental note to send her flowers for her big Christmas dinner, then he pulls his shoes on and heads for the living room.

When he gets there he finds Greg standing in the middle of the room, a string of lights hanging around his neck and what looks like a hand-carved reindeer in one hand. He's turning slowly, like he's looking for something, but when he catches sight of Nick he stops and grins a little sheepishly. "I thought the place could use a little brightening up."

There are a couple boxes on the couch, one more open on the coffee table and Nick realizes that this is all stuff Greg brought from his apartment but hasn't gotten around to unpacking. And he shouldn't be surprised that Greg's into Christmas, but Nick's surprised at how easy it was for him to forget about it. He could blame it on losing Warrick, on the confusion Grissom left behind or the number of doubles they've pulled since they've been so short-handed. But the truth is that his whole life has seemed a lot brighter since Greg moved in, so he hasn't really noticed the lack of decorations.

It's a corny thing to think, and he's sure as hell not going to say it out loud. That doesn't make it any less true, though, and he crosses the room to grip the front of Greg's shirt and pull him forward. Greg grins at him as Nick leans in, brushing a soft kiss against his mouth.

"Guess I forgot about Christmas."

"Yeah, well, it's been a hell of a year," Greg says. "So where should we put this?"

He holds up the carving in his hand, and from this close up Nick can see how intricate it is. "Where'd you get this?"

"Papa Olaf. His father carved it when he was just a kid. It's a family heirloom," Greg answers, and Nick can't help smiling at the pride in his voice. Not that he doesn't have a right; it's beautiful, the wood darkened and worn from years of handling and it's obvious it took a lot of work to get the details just right.

Nick looks around the room, one arm still hooked around Greg's waist while he searches for the perfect spot. It's the first time he's understood why people have fireplaces in Vegas, and for once he's sorry they don't have a mantle in the house. Finally he pulls away from Greg and picks up the box that's sitting on the coffee table, setting it down on the floor before he looks at Greg again.

"What about here? That way we can see it from anywhere in the room."

Greg flashes another grin and sets the reindeer down, turning it just so until it's absolutely perfect. Like a kid, and it's nice to see Greg enjoying himself again. He's happy, sure; Nick knows he's happy, just like Nick's happy now that things are solid between them. But he's been a lot more serious since he started working out in the field, since he started seeing all the stuff Nick's been looking at for years and trying to forget for just as long. He still jokes around and makes lame cracks about the weird things people do behind closed doors, but it's not the same as when he was a lab rat and thought being a CSI was the most glamorous job out there.

So Nick looks forward to the moments when he lets his guard down the way he used to, knows that he's the only one who really sees it anymore, and that just makes it more special.

When Greg straightens up Nick takes a couple steps forward, stopping in front of him to finger the lights still hanging around Greg's neck. "You planning to stand in for the tree this year?"

"If I thought it would get me out of working Christmas, I would," Greg answers as he lets Nick pull him forward again.

Nick laughs and slides his arms around Greg's waist this time, leaning in close to breathe in the smell of Greg's expensive shampoo. "Cath would fight you for that one."

"Yeah, but I'd look better in tinsel," Greg says, and when Nick laughs against his neck Greg makes a little 'mmm' sound and snuggles closer.

The truth is that they're all working the holidays this year – all of them – because there just aren't enough warm bodies to go around these days. So they'll be working Christmas, but at least they'll be spending it together. And Nick has a feeling this is about as normal as it's going to get for them, so he'll take it.


End file.
